pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Dove
| birthplace = Akron, Ohio, USA | occupation = Poet, author | nationality = United States | alma_mater = Miami University Universität Tübingen University of Iowa | spouse = Fred Viebahn (1979-present) | subject = | period = | genre = | movement = | notableworks = Thomas and Beulah The Darker Face of the Earth Sonata Mulattica | influences = | influenced = | awards = U.S. Poet Laureate (1993-95) | signature = }} Rita Frances Dove (born August 28, 1952) is an American poet and author. She was appointed Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 1993, the second African American to be appointed, and received a second special appointment in 1999.Poems by Rita Dove and biography at PoetryFoundation.org Dove is the second African American to receive the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1987. She served as Poet Laureate of Virginia, 2004 - 2006.Virginia Law and Library of Congress List of Poets Laureate of Virginia Life Early years Dove was born in Akron, Ohio to Ray Dove, the first African American chemist to work in the U.S. tire industry (as research chemist at Goodyear), and Elvira Hord, who achieved honors in high school and would share her passion for reading with her daughter. In 1970 Dove graduated from Buchtel High School as a Presidential Scholar, making her one of the 100 top American high school graduates that year. Later, Dove graduated summa cum laude with a B.A. from Miami University in 1973 and received her MFA from the Iowa Writers' Workshop at the University of Iowa in 1977. In 1974 she held a Fulbright Scholarship from Eberhard Karls University, Tübingen, Germany. Career Dove taught creative writing at Arizona State University from 1981 to 1989. She received the 1987 Pulitzer Prize in poetry, and in 1993, at age 40, she was named Poet Laureate of the United States.http://www.loc.gov/rr/program/bib/dove/, Library of Congress Online resources, with links to works, commentary and recorded works. by the Librarian of Congress, an office she held from 1993 to 1995 as the youngest person, and as the first and to date only African American. Gwendolyn Brooks had been the last Consultant in Poetry in 1985-86, prior to U.S. Congress' action renaming the position Poet Laureate. Since 1989 she has been teaching at the University of Virginia in Charlottesville, where she holds the chair of Commonwealth Professor of English. Rita Dove served as Special Bicentennial Consultant in Poetry at the Library of Congress in 1999/2000, along with Louise Glück and W. S. Merwin. In 2004 then-governor Mark Warner of Virginia appointed her to a two-year position as Poet Laureate of the Commonwealth of Virginia .http://www.loc.gov/rr/main/poets/virginia.html, Information on Poets Laureate of the Commonwealth of Virginia. In her public posts, Dove concentrated on spreading the word about poetry and increasing public awareness of the benefits of literature. As Poet Laureate of Virginia, she also brought together writers to explore the African diaspora through the eyes of its artists. Her most famous work to date is Thomas and Beulah, published by Carnegie-Mellon University Press in 1986, a collection of poems loosely based on the lives of her maternal grandparents, for which she received the Pulitzer Prize in 1987. She has published nine volumes of poetry, a book of short stories (Fifth Sunday, 1985), a collection of essays (The Poet's World, 1995), and a novel Through the Ivory Gate (1992). In 1994 she published a play The Darker Face of the Earth; revised stage version 1996), which premiered at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival in Ashland, Oregon in 1996 (first European production: Royal National Theatre, London, 1999). She collaborated with composer John Williams on the song cycle "Seven for Luck" (first performance: Boston Symphony, Tanglewood, 1998, conducted by the composer). For "America's Millennium", the White House's 1999/2000 New Year's celebration, Ms. Dove contributed — in a live reading at the Lincoln Memorial, accompanied by John Williams's music — a poem to Steven Spielberg's documentary The Unfinished Journey. Dove's latest collection of poetry, Sonata Mulattica, was published in April 2009. Personal life Dove married Fred Viebahn, a German-born writer in 1979. Their daughter Aviva was born in 1983. The couple are avid ballroom dancers, and have participated in a number of competitions. Dove and her husband live in Charlottesville, Virginia. Writing Dove’s work cannot be confined to a specific era or school in contemporary literature; her wide-ranging topics and the precise poetic language with which she captures complex emotions defy easy categorization. Recognition Besides her Pulitzer Prize, Dove has received numerous literary and academic honors, among them 22 honorary doctorates, the 1996 National Humanities Medal / Charles Frankel Prize, the 3rd Annual Heinz Award in the Arts and Humanities in 1997,The Heinz Awards, Rita Dove profile and most recently, the 2006 Commonwealth Award of Distinguished Service in Literature, the 2008 Library of Virginia Lifetime Achievement Award, the 2009 Fulbright Lifetime Achievement Medal and the 2009 Premio Capri (Italy). From 1994-2000 she was a senator (member of the governing board) of the national academic honor society Phi Beta Kappa, and she is currently a chancellor of the Academy of American Poets. She has been a featured poet at the Geraldine R. Dodge Poetry Festival on many occasions, most recently in 2010. Publications Poetry * Sonata Mulattica (New York: W.W. Norton, 2009), ISBN 9780393070088 * American Smooth (New York: W.W. Norton, 2004), ISBN 9780393059878 * On the Bus with Rosa Parks (New York: Norton, 1999), ISBN 9780393047226 * Mother Love (New York: W.W. Norton, 1995), ISBN 9780393314441 * Selected Poems (Pantheon/Vintage, 1993), ISBN 9780679750802 * Grace Notes (New York: W.W. Norton, 1989), ISBN 9780393027198 * Thomas and Beulah (Carnegie Mellon Press, 1986), ISBN 9780887480218 * Museum (Carnegie Mellon, 1983) * The Yellow House on the Corner (Carnegie Mellon Press, 1980) Lectures *''The Poet's World'' (Washington, DC: The Library of Congress, 1995) Drama *''The Darker Face of the Earth: A Verse Play in Fourteen Scenes'' (Story Line Press, 1994) Novels *''Through the Ivory Gate'' (Pantheon Books, 1992), ISBN 9780679416043 Short stories *''Fifth Sunday'' (University of Kentucky, Callaloo Fiction Series, 1985), ISBN 9780912759067 References External links ;Poems * [http://www.newyorker.com/fiction/poetry/2008/11/24/081124po_poem_dove The New Yorker poem November 24, 2008 The Bridgetower] by Rita Dove. * Rita Dove profile and 11 poems at the Academy of American Poets. Poems, audio, interviews. * Rita Dove b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation. * Rita Dove: Online Poems ;Audio * Audio: Rita Dove at the Key West Literary Seminar, 2010: "How Does a Shadow Shine?". ;About * The Rita Dove Homepage at University of Virginia, with resource listing of video, articles etc. * Rita Dove (1952- ) at Modern American Poetry, University of Illinois. * "Rita Dove on the Future of Literature". The Smithsonian, August 2010. Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:African-American people Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:Miami University alumni Category:The New Yorker people Category:People from Akron, Ohio Category:Writers from Ohio Category:Writers from Virginia Category:People from Charlottesville, Virginia Category:National Humanities Medal recipients Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets